The Assassin
by hppjowf
Summary: Daniele has lived within the shadows most of his life. What happens when he gets a chance to better himself.
1. Chapter 1

Daniele Magnus's life had never been very good. His parents, Jane and Herald Magnus had died when Daniele was eight years old. He barely remembered them. What he did remember was that they hadn't been a happy couple. His mother had had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. His father had had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Daniele had never noticed when he was younger, but the more he thought back on it, the more unhappy he remembered them. They had been a wealthy family. His father had been a local politician, his mother a surgeon. He remembered his father would always come home late at night, or not at all. His mother would get intoxicated and start screaming and throwing things, which caused him to start crying, which resulted in more yelling. He now knew that his father had been having an affair, multiple, actually.

He remembered waking up in the middle of the night when he was eight. His parents were screaming. "You should never have woken up." Said a grim voice. Then he heard gunfire.

He heard footsteps coming toward his room, so he climbed out of his window. He remembered just running and running. He literally ran into a woman on the street. The woman had long dark brown hair and green eyes, she wore a cloak. "Hello, what are you doing?" asked the woman kindly.

"My parents, they're…." he didn't finish the sentence.

The woman looked at him sadly. "Do you have anyone to stay with?"

"I…I don't know." Said Daniele.

"Why don't you come with me?" asked the woman.

"Ok, where are we going?" he asked.

"Your new home." Said the woman.

He knew that going with the woman was probably what set his life on the path it did. In hindsight he would even consider it stupid.

The woman's name was Talia Al Ghul, she brought him home with her. She told him that she could help him, that he could be powerful. Of course he didn't really care at the time, he just wanted a safe place to stay. He was just a scared and confused kid, he didn't know the horrors that would come from going with Talia.

 **A/N: this was requested by Loki-416. A lot of the ideas were theirs. I hope I did Ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel had lived with the Al ghul family since he was eight. Ra's Al Ghul had been glad to add another assassin to his ranks. Talia had always been kind to him. When Daniel was 14 Talia had given birth to a son named Damian. He didn't know who the boy's father was, but he could tell it put a strain in Talia and Ra's's relationship. Damian had gotten kind of arrogant and bratty when he started getting older, but other than that he was ok.

Daniel had been training to be an assassin since the day after his arrival. Daniel by the age of 15, was one of the best assassins in the shadows. He was brutal, but he had to be. Ra's had only ever showed any emotion for Daniel when he succeeded at doing his bidding.

He didn't have many friends, it was hard to make any in his situation. His only friends were Talia and Nora Laynes, a girl a year younger than him whom he met during his training, and Robert Melson, another person he met during training.

Nora and he had dated once when they were 16, but it hadn't worked out. They still remained friends though. Nora was pretty with her soft features, chocolate brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Her appearance was quite deceiving, she could be brutal and vicious when she wanted to be. He was fond of her, but wouldn't describe it as love. Sadly she had died in battle when Daniel was 18.

Robert had been a good friend. He had been dating Nora for a little over a year when she had died. It had broken him, and he'd never been the same. The incident hadn't broken Daniel the same way, he knew that death was unavoidable. Talia had spent years telling him not to get attached to people who were expendable.

Sometimes he found Ra's and Talia's ideas to be a bit callous, but they made sense, he supposed.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel was 21 when he got a second chance. He was sent to assassinate someone in Gotham. He had been warned by Ra's to not let Batman interfere. Talia always got a wistful expression when the vigilante was mentioned, which seemed to irritate her father. Daniele was curious about this, but had better things to worry about.

When he got there, he was stopped by a man wearing a strange grey and black costume. After a second or two he recognized the man as Batman. "What are you doing?" asked Batman in a menacing tone.

Daniele attacked. He tried to cut him with a sword, but the man dodged. Batman threw batarangs at him, which Daniel dodged for the most part. They went on like this for a minute then a presence stopped them. A woman wearing a cloak. It was Talia.

"Stop." She said.

"What are you doing here, Talia?" Batman asked.

"Beloved, you must do something for me." She said. "This young man's name is Daniele Magnus, I took him in when he was very young. I realize that it was wrong of me, he deserves better. Will you take him for me, give him a better life. I'll be back in a few years, possibly earlier, to drop off… a package."

The man narrowed his eyes at her.

"Talia, what are you doing?" asked Daniele, feeling very confused.

"Please, it will make sense in a while, just do as I say." She said.

"Why should I trust him?" asked Batman.

"You don't have to trust him, you just have to keep a watch on him, possibly reform him, if you insist." Said Talia.

"Talia…" said Daniele, he felt slightly betrayed.

"Just listen to him. Beloved, I will be back." She said then left.

"I don't trust you." Said Batman.

"I assumed that much." Mumbled Daniele.

 **A/N: Sorry for it being so short. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Daniele had been staying with Batman for a few days. He'd been forced to stay in the cave. He met some old man who came and went as he pleased. He had no idea who the man was, he didn't even know who the Batman really was. He hadn't even met the sidekicks he knew Batman had. Batman really didn't trust him.

Batman entered the cave. "You, stay here, I'm leaving on league business." He said. A guy with black hair wearing a black costume with a blue insignia and a black domino mask entered the cave. "Nightwing will watch you." Batman said.

Nightwing studied Daniele, obviously considering him a threat.

"I don't need a babysitter." Daniele growled. He wasn't very happy. He knew batman didn't trust him, but did he really need to be watched? Plus the guy had to be a few years younger than him. Batman must have trusted Nightwing, at least more so than he did Daniele.

"I'm not your 'babysitter'. I just need to watch you till batman comes back from this mission. You know, make sure you don't kill anyone, or something like that." Nightwing said. "Just be glad he didn't let the 15 year old watch you."

"What 15 year old?" Daniele asked.

Nightwing sighed. "Robin." He said.

Daniele nodded. He recognized the name, there had been three boys to go by the name. Talia had taught him this. She also told him that Nightwing had been the first one, and that the second one had been murdered by the joker, one of Gotham's villains which Daniele didn't bother himself with. Of course Talia had never told him their real names, even though she obviously knew.

"I'll be leaving now." Batman said as he disappeared.

Daniele and Nightwing spent the majority of the time staring suspiciously at each other. It was clear that Nightwing didn't trust him. It was justified though, Daniel thought. He didn't really do anything to earn their trust yet, and he was honestly still loyal to the Al Ghuls, but he was doing this for Talia, so that was fine. Batman obviously wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart, so why was he? Maybe Batman was also doing this for Talia. What kind of relationship did the two of them have anyway?

 **A/N: Ok, so I finally forced myself to write this. Thanks people who reviewed. I think this is probably one of the longer chapters I've written for this story. Please review.**


End file.
